'Verse - Eternity - Encyclopaea Ole'yos V2 S1
'Verse - Encyclopaea Ole'yos: Volume Two Section One: Planetary Sciences The Aether: The Aether is where magic draws the necessary energy from. The Planetary Energy Grid: Alternatively known to Humes (humans) as Ley Lines, Planetary Grid, Planetary Energy Field. Almost every world visited by the gods (Ill'ury'ans, dragons, and other much ancient gods) are surrounded with a web of energy that draws power from the sun, and various types of energies to create the God Gates. The energy grid and Aether has a symbolic relationship. The grid gives Aether the energy and the Aether supplies the grid energy from living beings. The Planetary Energy Grid was thought to be created on a world touched by the eldritch species long gone, the (y'tyn'rete). When the y'tyrn'rete disappeared eons ago, the Ill'ury'ans and dragons discovered the energy grid and the God Gates and begun to explore many other worlds. They became to be known as the Sanctuary Worlds established by the y'tyrn'retes. The Sanctuary Worlds The y'Tyrn'retes had created the Sanctuary worlds, perhaps to maintain repositories of life. The Sanctuary Worlds once held countless flora and fauna. All of them had at least one apex sapient species, appointed to act as a steward of the world. One example is Akoi'lli and the sanctuary world of Arca. To maintain and keep the makeup of each world's life, the y'Tyrn'retes created the world guardians. There are 48 world guardians on each Sanctuary World (One guardian for the maximum number of open God Gates on a world). The World Guardians are the gatekeeper and guardian of life on these worlds. The World Guardians They have an appearance of the extant sapient species of the Sanctuary World they guard over. Each guardian tower at 500 meters tall, nearly indestructible and is capable of using Aether to manipulate its surrounding environs. It is not completely known how or exactly when in the past that the World Guardians began to die out. But it is happening on every Sanctuary World. Perhaps there is something powerfully evil lurking and invading the worlds. In recent times, though, the dragon kind had waged war on the World Guardians. The dragons had believed that their species were divinely appointed to be rulers of the Sanctuary Worlds. Ill'ury'ans later came to the World Guardian's rescue and tried to cleanse whatever worlds they can hold from the Dragonkind. The God Gates (Common tongue: Rip-gates) The God Gates is a massive spherical distortion of space and time hovering above the world. Each gate is 1 km in circumference and hangs above the ground at nearly 5 miles high. Just before a God Gate opens, a smaller scale but still massive atmospheric disturbance occurs with the electromagnetic storm will appear at the site. Light and dark clouds would swirl violently into a huge ball before a massive burst of atmospheric pressure radiating outwards in a spherical shape; pushing out the clouds and forcing them to swirl distantly around the God Gate (perpendicularly to the ground). The God Gate has the appearance of a mirror-like shell with visual distortion of the other side. electric arcs and smaller wisps of clouds swirl across the shell. Any objects (organic and inorganic matter) is capable of traversing into the shell, and the total mass of each body (when completely engulfed) is transported instantly to the other side and is propelled out towards the ground by the force of gravity. The objects exit the spherical shell opposite to whence they came in. I.E. if the object enters the God Gate from below, (assuming the object had insufficient velocity and/or is not capable of regulating flight) they will briefly exit from the top on another side then re-enter the gate back to the object's origin gate. Access to the god gates was nearly impossible for any of non-flying species of the Sanctuary Worlds. The God Gates are utilized by those species with the means: Winged Dragonkinds and the wingless dragons that levitate using Aether magic were able to access these gates. Ill'ury'ans can levitate naturally on their own will and is capable of accessing God Gates. The Sanctuary World's apex species such as the Av'ee are winged bipedal species that has the god gates as a central focus of their religion. Sky Islands: Sky Islands is what it means: Floating islands of earth materials, usually rock with soil atop it. Each floating islands always contains (specific mass proportional to each individual island mass) crystal mineral called "Eternium". The Eternium within the islands is attracted to the planetary energy grid. Various factors will affect the height the island will float above the ground. Factors include Local gravity, distance to the planetary energy grid, island mass and energy being directed to the Eternium. The Island would float higher when sunlight is visible and at night-time, it floats lower. Because of that subtle rise and fall of each island, they often begin at the base height of the clouds and rise above it during the daytime. When the island falls into the clouds, water would accumulate and make islands capable of hosting life above ground. (Species of birds and various flighted faunas would carry flora life onto the islands.) Despise the fact that these Sky Islands are attracted to Planetary Energy Grid, when one of these islands wanders into God Gate's area of influence, Eternium within the island will lose energy dramatically. The proximity to the gate will cause the island to descend rapidly towards the ground. In almost all cases, the island will shatter upon impact and exposing Eterniums within. Eterniums that were depleted would regain energy once again and free themselves from the ground. Sometimes they would pull smaller pieces of the island back up into the sky. Interestingly, exposed Eterniums (over 65% exposed from soil/rock material) would travel towards the poles. Wandering Stars When exposed Eterniums reaches the poles, they collect together, sometimes clumping with other Eterniums that traveled there. They would begin to vibrate subtly, moving in all directions as the Sanctuary World moves through the void. Seen from afar, (depending on mass and size) they have the appearance of a wandering star, hence the name for this collection of Eterniums. Eternium crystals are highly sought for their unique properties.